


Sorry for Waking You

by gee_oh_wilkers



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anxiety, BoS, Body Dysphoria, Brotherhood, Fluff, Gen, Help, POV Second Person, Reader Insert, Self Care, just a little diddy, reader interactive, self help, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gee_oh_wilkers/pseuds/gee_oh_wilkers
Summary: After a rough day in the fallout, you and your lover head to bed. You find yourself in the middle of the night with two loving hands on you. Danse finally gets a sense of what it means to be human.





	Sorry for Waking You

You were fast asleep, it was nearly three in the morning. Your bodies were tangled under a spread of musty sheets, using each other as a main heat source. Danse looked at your body, shimmering from the radiating heat of summer. All you wore was a thin tank top, matching a poorly sewn pair of underwear.

 

His fingertips carefully came to the curve of your waist, going up and down the hill of your hip. He was sure not to wake you, all he wanted to do was marvel at your delicacy. The softness of your bare skin was nothing he had ever felt before. Synths could be like a human, but not in all the ways. Your skin-- well, it was real. His felt like a human, but had a rubberized feeling.

 

His rough fingertips rolled down your body and to your hips. He memorized how the bone fit in between his thumb and palm; almost fitting like a puzzle. Danse would study how the right hip bone was more prominent than the left, jutting out farther. His hand then crawled passed your stomach, enjoying how it felt on his skin. He didn't care how you felt about your stomach, he loved the feeling. Being a synth made it more possible for him to love how human you were. How you weren't what all the 1950s articles showed.

 

His hand would rest around the roundness of your belly, until making his way up your stomach. There he met your ribcage; something that he never could wrap his mind around. The entire chest had so many precious organs, how could they all be protected with such frail bones? The Paladin's right fingertip grazed up your skin, feeling your ribs. He identified how the left set of bones seemed to push out farther than the left, not by much, but by a noticeable amount. As his finger traced the shape of your bone, in-between your cage.

 

He felt how there was a deep divot in the middle of your chest, touching against the bottom of your sternum. Danse was quick to realize how close he was to your breast muscles, and shot his hand away from your body, rotating onto his back against the bed. You woke up to his sudden movement in the bed, curious why he moved. "Danse...is something wrong?"He shook his head, blush rushing across the bridge of his nose, "n-nothing. I'm sorry for waking you."


End file.
